fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Luigi: Starlight Quest
Mario and Luigi: SQ is a game created by Nintendo. It was released on the 3DS and Wii U. Story Mario and Luigi are visiting Peach's Castle for a party, when the Koopalings show up. But the bros. aren't going to stand for Peach being kidnapped, so the bros step in to fight. The bros. easily defeat the koopalings, and they go back to Bowser's Castle, very, very weak. When the koopalings arrive, they tell Bowser about their loss. Bowser is FURIOUS. He tells them that if Peach is not in his castle by the next day, that he'll punish them greatly. The koopalings set off to find a solution, when the decide to kidnap the star spirits and use their power to kidnap Peach AND defeat Mario. They are plotting when a figure named Rumble approaches them. "I can kidnap those Star whatevers for you! Believe me, you'll never regret investing in "Rumble's Ransoms."" Ludwig disagrees,"You don't even know what their called! How would you know where they are! I don't trust you." Rumble then argues, "Of course I do! I know what the Star Spirits are! They're the Sages of Mushroom Kingdom!!! They have such great power!!!! I'll do it for 200 coins, no less!!!" Ludwig finally states,"Oh fine. How fast can you do it?" Ludwig forks over the money, and Rumble says,"Stay here. I'll be back in under 1 hour." Ruble leaves, and the screen fades to black. When it returns, Rumble enters. "Here, they're right here." Rumble gives the koopalings a necklace that has a glass ball attached to it. Inside, all the Spirits are lighting up. "Whomever wears this will have their power flowing through them." Rumble then mysteriously disappears. The koopalings rush back to peach castle then defeat Mario and Luigi. The Koopalings put Peach in a cage, and, just before they leave, Rumble shows up again. "MWAHAHAHA! You stupid Koopalings fell right into my trap. Rumble pulls out the Star Rod. You may have the star spirits, but I have this! MWAHAHAHA! *cough*" Rumble knocks the Kooplings out, waves the Star Rod, and suddenly a big, black, void opens up. The Koopalings are sucked in, but Rumble rips the necklace of them right as the disappear. He then says to the Star Spirits, "Hey, WHERE IS THE FUSION STAR!!! I NEED I NOW, CHUMPS!!" Eldstar protests "We'll NEVER tell you where it is. No matter what you do." Rumble points to the bros. "So I can send these two STRAIGHT to the Fusion Void and you won't tell me?" "N-No!" Libro yells. "They are the only ones who can save Mushroom Kingdom from disaster!! Please, no!" "All the more reason to do it!!" Says Rumble. "NO! If I tell you where the Fusion Star is, you HAVE to let them live, OR ELSE!" Eldstar cries. "Fine, but that won't keep 'em alive much longer, will it? So, PAY UP!" Eldstar whispers something in Rumble's ear, and Rumble runs off. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games